


Embody

by ifloveistheanswer



Series: Island Mode Romance [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Time, Island Mode, M/M, flufffffffffffff, hajime still loves consent, sequel to Delicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifloveistheanswer/pseuds/ifloveistheanswer
Summary: He can already hear what Nagito might say. He’d shrug like Hajime had just asked about something as mundane as a shoe size or favorite color. ’Oh, you want to have sex, Hinata-kun? Well, why didn’t you just say so? Top or bottom?’ Even just picturing it in his head is enough to make him seethe with embarrassment.





	Embody

**Author's Note:**

> Tired: Hajime is a sex god  
> Wired: Hajime is an awkward young virgin who’s way too eager to have sex
> 
> This is a sequel to Delicate, but if for whatever reason you just want to read this, all you really need to know is they accidentally stumbled upon an item in the game (Man’s Nut) that served as an aphrodisiac, lol. They only kissed, they haven’t Done It yet.
> 
> Oh yeah, so not that it matters, but I felt that it made more sense to refer to both characters in the narration by their first names, even though neither of them call each other by first names, just because it doesn’t exactly take place in either one’s POV. Funnily enough, though, I’m used to calling Hajime by Hajime and Nagito by Komaeda. (I think this comes from the fact that I experienced the game in english, which has everyone saying first names, but I already knew of the entity that is Nagito Komaeda, as Komaeda.) But it annoys me to write one’s first name and the other’s last name. Lol, it’s confusing so don’t worry too much about it.
> 
> Btw, gonna be shameless again and plug my danganronpa twitter: @komakaikoma ; please come hang out, I desperately want fandom friends to talk to… my normal friends are tired of me talking about how horny for komaeda I am (laughs/cries)
> 
> This… is still pretty mild, all things considered. I’m sorry for being so embarrassing and sappy.

 

A week passes before Hajime’s pride finally reaches its limits and he admits to himself that he’s _really fucking anxious._ He’s spent everyday since the whole Nut Incident with Nagito wondering when their whole… situation… with each other would be brought up again. Given Nagito’s penchant for overanalyzing and over-discussing every little thing, Hajime had thought he could sit back and wait for the Ultimate Luck to broach the subject, but the weekend arrives, and Nagito hasn’t so much as _alluded_ to their aphrodisiac debacle. It’s like it never happened.

Except it _did_ happen, and he was really hoping…

“Good morning, Hinata-kun!”

The hurricane that’s been stirring Hajime’s turbulent thoughts all week walks by him on his way to the hotel restaurant, smiling like an angel that’s never even once thought about something as vulgar as maybe possibly having sex with Hajime. Hajime grits his teeth.

“Morning,” he grounds out, sounding more ragged than he meant to.

Nagito doesn’t fail to catch his tone. “Are you alright? Have you been sleeping enough?”

“Er, yeah. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Hajime waves dismissively. He realizes he’s being a coward about facing the fact that he really wants to get a little _less_ sleep with Nagito, if you catch his drift, but the idea of proposing such a topic to the enigmatic boy makes him feel like throwing himself in the ocean and just letting the waves have their way with him. And of course, the more he gets embarrassed about it, the more he realizes that Nagito will probably respond with his ever infuriatingly blasé demeanor, and Hajime would hate to be all worked up about something that Nagito won’t even blink at.

He can already hear what Nagito might say. He’d shrug like Hajime had just asked about something as mundane as a shoe size or favorite color. ’Oh, you want to have sex, Hinata-kun? Well, why didn’t you just say so? Top or bottom?’ Even just picturing it in his head is enough to make him seethe with embarrassment.

But more than anything, if he’s being perfectly honest with himself, he wants it to be Nagito’s idea because he has this sinking feeling that Nagito’s the kind of person who might say yes to Hajime’s desires regardless of how he himself feels about the matter. Though the object of Hajime’s affections has already admitted to having feelings for him, that doesn’t necessarily mean he wants or is ready to do other things.

“Would you like to have breakfast with me, then, Hinata-kun?”

Huh? Oh yeah, he’d nearly forgotten he was having a conversation. “Sure. I was headed over for food, myself.”

* * *

 

Teruteru’s made french toast today, which means Hajime has the pleasure of watching Nagito wholeheartedly enjoying a meal for once. The sickly boy is a surprisingly picky eater, often leaving gratuitous leftovers on his plate that always make Teruteru cross with him. A self-declared ‘catastrophe’ in the kitchen, Nagito rarely cooks for himself, so that leaves him at the whims of whatever Teruteru’s dished up, or whatever’s around the kitchen that he can eat without preparation.

Seeing Nagito savor his toast and strawberries with a teary smile on his face makes Hajime want to take up cooking on the spot. The ensuing thought of waking up in the morning with Nagito, sneaking out of bed to make him breakfast, is enough to make Hajime’s head burn.

The two are seated at a table by the open balcony. The weather is gorgeous, balmy with a slight breeze, and he’s quite enjoying breakfast himself. It’s the kind of day where existing just feels… good. It makes him want to live life to the fullest. Seize the opportunities of his youth, or whatever nonsense Souda usually says when he’s about to do something stupid.

He does a periphery check around the restaurant, spotting only Mahiru and a half-sleeping Hiyoko sitting at a far back corner. Okay. “Hey, Komaeda…”

Nagito breaks out of his syrupy trance and regards Hajime with big, vulnerable eyes. _God, he’s cute_ , and it’s hard not to just kiss him right there, syrup lips and all. “Yes?”

“I was wondering if…” Even knowing that the likelihood of anyone hearing their conversation is minimal at best, Hajime can’t bring himself to say so much as, ‘would you like to spend the night with me.’ It’s too obvious. It could easily be used as evidence against him. …Not that anybody’s collecting evidence around here. “…Would you like to, ah, r-roast those nuts with me some time tonight?”

The words leave his mouth and then there’s a five second interlude where Hajime thinks he spontaneously ceases to perform brain functions. When he’s back online, he wants to roll into a blackhole and never be witnessed by human eyes again. Embarrassment isn’t even a strong enough word to describe the way he feels right now. What a bad, bad, shitty, dumb innuendo. He hadn’t even entirely meant for it to sound as improper as it did. It was supposed to be code for them picking up where they’d left off, vis-a-vis discussing the nut incident. Dammit, why did this all have to involve the word nut!

Nagito is blissfully unaware of the internal whirlwind Hajime’s experiencing. He simply lights up with a conspiratorial smile and nods. “Should I meet you at your cottage?”

Alright, get it together, Hinata. You’re having a gorgeous boy spend the evening at your place to talk about the future of maybe having sex together. “Yeah. Come by around nine.” He hopes he sounds cool and in control. He really doesn’t want Nagito to know what a mess he actually is. For some reason, Hajime’s earned an undeserved reputation for being smooth in his interpersonal relationships (“A total playa,” to quote Ibuki directly), and he’d hate to disappoint the one person whose opinion of him in such regards really matters.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Nagito says, his smile ever-growing, and he punctuates their conversation by plopping a strawberry into his mouth. It’s not especially suggestive, and it probably wasn’t intended to be, but for some reason it makes Hajime’s palms a little sticky.

* * *

 

He does anything he can to distract him for the rest of the day. He furiously cleans his room, and when he’s done with that, he cleans the hotel pool too. He collects resources for whatever Usami’s next class project might be. He goes for a run on the beach. And even then, it feels like no amount of expended energy can rid Hajime of the butterflies in his stomach. He huffs and finally returns to his cottage for a shower and maybe some form of meditation. It feels like his entire spirit has been upturned.

A knock comes at his door around eight, and the muffled sound is weirdly deafening in Hajime’s ears. He scrambles up from his desk to answer.

“Good evening, Hinata-kun,” Nagito greets from the other side, having the effrontery to look completely at ease. “I’m sorry I’m a little early, but I—well, I guess I was just excited to see you! Haha, sorry if that’s lame…”

Hajime flushes and steps back. “No, it’s fine. Come in.”

Nagito slides his shoes off and sits them neatly by the door. It’s… cute how precise he is about so many things. Hajime wonders if maybe the white-haired boy is as particular as he is to avoid any unlucky accidents. He wonders how often the boy has to devote his thoughts towards preventative action.

“I brought drinks! To thank you for buying me a drink last week.” He sets a grocery bag on Hajime’s desk, then looks around the room. Is he avoiding eye contact? He continues, sounding oddly neutral, “I… I also brought more of those nuts. In case… you wanted to use them for any reason. Or if you wanted me to use them? Ah, well, it’s really up to you…”

Hajime loosens his tie and swallows. “Uh? Oh, well, that’s… agh, come here, Komaeda.” He sits on his bed and pats the space beside him. Nagito looks conflicted, but obeys. “Listen, I don’t have any expectations here. Please don’t just say what you think I want you to say. I want you to be honest.”

For once, Nagito looks thrown off, and if this were any other time, Hajime would be proud of himself for managing to surprise the ever-calculating Ultimate Luck. Instead, he takes advantage of the silence to finish his thought.

“I like you, Komaeda, and I w-want to do things with you, but I only want to do those things if you do too. No nuts involved, no obligations. Understand? …And don’t say any of that shit about being a stepping stone for my hope or whatever. Just say what’s on your mind.”

The other boy finally locks eyes with Hajime. His expression starts out searching, as if probing Hajime’s countenance for proof of sincerity. Then it seems he finds what he was looking for, as he softens. His eyes are watery. “I see. I see…” He folds his hands together—to stop them from trembling, Hajime realizes. “You really are a kind person, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime wilts. He really hopes that’s not all Nagito has to say.

Thankfully, it’s not. Nagito inhales, gathering his thoughts.“I’m always so scared to think about what it is I really want. It feels like if I want something too badly, my luck will take it away from me. I don’t want to lose you.” He starts shaking, and almost on reflex, Hajime scoots hip-to-hip with him and reaches an arm around to hold him. To steady him. Nagito immediately relaxes into it. “Is it okay for me to want you, Hinata-kun? Is it really okay?”

It makes Hajime press a reassuring kiss into his cheek. Again, this time grazing the corner of his mouth. Nagito inhales sharply and turns to face him—to give him access. Their lips crash against each other like something desperate, like the only way to strip this situation of its fragility is to shatter it head-on and pick up the pieces together afterwards. Hajime finds himself bracing Nagito’s face with one hand, the other carding itself into the back of his fluffy head. _It’s soft,_ Hajime vaguely registers. Just like he hoped it’d be.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he says firmly and wholeheartedly between kisses. “It’s okay for you to want me. It’ll be okay. I want you too.”

He feels like he’s babbling nonsense, spilling out every dorky, overly-romantic thing he’s ever wanted to say to Nagito. He kisses Nagito’s jaw, then his neck, and finds purchase in the crook of his neck where he whispers heated reassurances into Nagito’s clavicle. “I don’t want you to be alone anymore. Please don’t be scared anymore.” It all comes out a little more broken and vulnerable than he’d hoped, but he just can’t help himself. Knowing what he knows about this boy, knowing the hardships and trauma and loneliness he endured by himself for so many years, knowing ultimately what a delicate and well-meaning soul he is—it just makes Hajime want to kiss the troubles away.

When he pulls back to survey the older boy’s reaction, he finds Nagito frazzled, brimming with emotion, face blazing a dark red. His thin hands shoot up to cover his mouth, like he can’t believe he just kissed Hajime Hinata. Finally, he slips back into looking more like his usual self and less like he’s on the verge of tears. In fact, he looks downright cheerful. “Wow, Hinata-kun… Wow.” His eyes seem to twinkle, even. “So we’re really gonna do it? We’re gonna consummate our love??”

Hajime very nearly regrets freeing Nagito’s mouth. “Don’t put it that way, you’re gonna make me feel weird about it…”

Nagito is unfazed. He crawls into Hajime’s bed proper and makes himself at home leaning against the pillow. He paws at the brunette’s arms, trying to get him to join, though it takes some pulling and piloting to get him where he wants him: straddling him, on hands and knees. “What would you prefer I call it? Love making? Sex? Fucki—mmph!“

This time, Hajime has the foresight to kiss him hard and halt his words before the carefree boy _really_ kills the mood. Or maybe Hajime just doesn’t want to admit that he’s not ready to hear Nagito say the f-word.

“Take off your jacket,” Hajime rasps, though it’s more a suggestion than an order. Nagito looks silly reclining underneath him fully clothed. He obeys and sloughs off his favorite green jacket, pushing it onto the floor with an uncharacteristic carelessness. Seeing Nagito eager and so focused on what they’re doing… causes the building tightness in Hajime’s jeans to get a little tighter. In his own excitement, he fingers the bottom of Nagito’s shirt impatiently. Nagito nods his silent consent, and with a rustle, his shirt joins his jacket on the floor.

“You too,” Nagito whispers, unbuttoning Hajime’s shirt from the bottom. The younger boy frantically tugs off his tie and throws it to the ground like it’s a used napkin.

Once they’re both shirtless, they take a moment to analyze each other. Before Hajime has a chance to embarrass himself with clumsy attempts to tell Nagito how pretty he is, Nagito utters, “Oh, my.” His fingers trail up Hajime’s firm abdomen, up his chest, then hook around the back of his neck. He sounds a little awestruck. “Hinata-kun, you’re… a lot more toned than I thought you’d be.”

“Haha, oh, er, yeah?” He refrains from commenting on the fact that Nagito just alluded to having wondered what he’d look like shirtless. “I guess I’m just… outdoorsy.”

“Yeah,” Nagito agrees absentmindedly, leaning forward to kiss the his sternum. “You’re so tan and fit… And you’ve got a bunch of cute freckles on your shoulders. Mm, you smell like sunlight…”

Something about Nagito complimenting him so frankly does something to Hajime. He tries to lower his hips a bit and straighten his torso, to give Nagito better access, but he finds himself practically sitting on Nagito’s waist. He makes sure to bear his own weight, afraid of crushing the thinner boy beneath him. With an appreciative grin, Nagito rewards him by settling hands on either side of his waist and planting more kisses up and down his torso.

The kisses trail higher and require Nagito to sit up in order to reach, resulting in Hajime’s seating situation to slide back a little further. It’s then that he realizes Nagito’s aroused and pressed up against his backside, and before Hajime can do or say anything about it, one of his nipples is being savored by the other boy’s tongue.

“A-ah—!” He fails to catch the embarrassing, breathy sound that escapes his throat, and he should be ashamed that something as small as having his nipples teased is eliciting such a response from him, but his sounds merit a gentle nibble from Nagito, and he feels like he’s going to fucking _melt_. “Ko—ah, god!!”

Nagito’s using one hand to tweak Hajime’s other nipple now, and he sucks and bites in earnest until he’s satisfied with his work, then switches sides. This isn’t exactly what Hajime had pictured when he’d wondered what losing his virginity would be like, but he finds he can’t really complain either. Unsurprisingly, Nagito is good with his mouth.

He finishes whatever it was he set out to do and leans back to appreciate his work. “Your nipples are so swollen and red now, Hinata-kun,” he observes with a sly quirk to his lips. “You look so good like that… Ah, I can’t believe I get to see you like this…”

Nagito’s arousal throbs a little behind Hajime, so he takes that as his cue to stop being so shellshocked and return the favor. He pushes Nagito back down against his pillow and starts suckling the lobe of his ear, the pulse on his throat, the alluring curve of his collar. Nagito squirms and gasps at these administrations, and pride swells up in Hajime’s chest at each sound.

“Your skin is so pale and smooth,” he mutters gruffly, still a little embarrassed but eager enough to please his lover to push past it. “Total opposite of mine. It makes me want to mark you all over. I’m sure my marks will show up well on you…”

He glances up at Nagito to gauge his reaction to this declaration and is slightly stunned to find that the Ultimate’s mouth is ajar, drool trickling messily down his chin, and his eyes are full of something akin to the hunger he’d worn when he was under the influence of the aphrodisiac. Except this time, the hunger is all his own. “Hi-Hinata-kun…” His hands fly up to his cheeks, either out of excitement or to check how hot they are. “Please, make me yours. Mark me everywhere. Ohh…”

_Wow, okay,_ Hajime thinks with some awe. _That really turned him on._ He’s more than happy to roll with it, though, so he sucks and bites Nagito all over, starting out frantic and sloppy but then slowing down to appreciate the taste of salty skin. Luckily, Nagito’s clothing is always conservative, so he doesn’t have to worry about any of these marks showing tomorrow… Although there’s one on the neck that might be hard to hide. Oops.

Hajime sits up on Nagito’s waist and revels in the attractive look of mottled skin and trails of saliva all over the older boy’s chest. Nagito himself looks pleased, his gaze feverish and lascivious. It makes Hajime’s chest pound like a drum. He feels lightheaded. The tightness in his jeans is reaching unbearable levels, and he wants to do something about it, but he wants Nagito to decide what happens next.

“How else can I make you feel good, Hinata-kun?” Nagito asks brightly, not that differently than how one might ask what ride to go on next at an amusement park. The comparison makes Hajime smile a little. “I wanna do lots and lots of things to you. Anything…”

Hajime gulps. He so badly wants Nagito to take the lead, at least for their first time, so that the notorious people pleaser doesn’t have the chance to do anything he might not otherwise enjoy just because he thinks Hajime wants it. But Hajime also can’t deny that his… urges… are getting difficult to ignore. “Take your pants off. I-I’ll take mine off too.”

Nagito gets his pants off in record time. Meanwhile, Hajime fumbles with his button like he’s never undone a button before. His partner takes pity and undoes his pants as well. Hajime yanks underwear and jeans off in tandem, discarding them into clothes purgatory, then turns back to Nagito and realizes he’s the only one fully naked.

“S-sorry, you just said pants, so I wasn’t sure!” Nagito exclaims once he realizes they’re not on the same page. “I’ll take these off—“

“No, don’t.” Hajime catches Nagito’s thin wrists and crawls between his legs. His gorgeous, long, slender legs. Slowly, almost reverently, he peels Nagito’s waistband down over his erection like he’s unwrapping a birthday gift, and his face is close enough that he can smell the distinct scent of arousal leaking from Nagito Komaeda’s cock.

God.

“Staring at me like that is just going to turn me on more,” Nagito says seductively, though he looks a bit sheepish as well. “…Let me see you too.”

Hesitant to move away from the great view he’s currently enjoying, Hajime presses his mouth into a small line and sits up, leaning back on his hands.

“Oh…” The small sound hangs between them for a moment, and then all at once Nagito’s elegant fingers are wrapped around Hajime's cock like it’s a instrument. “Wow. You’re… really thick, Hinata-kun.” He swallows audibly.

Hajime swallows, too. “A-am I?” he tries to say coolly. “I think I’m pretty average… I hope it’s not disappointi—hhhGHK—!”

Nagito licks the underside in a broad, heavy stroke, emboldened by the groan Hajime bites back but looking a little unsure of what to do next. He laps up the precum that’s dribbling from the tip, assesses the taste in his mouth a little, and quickly goes back for more. Hajime digs his fingers into Nagito’s hair and drags his fingertips along the scalp, but is careful not to push or pull. He doesn’t want to be impolite.

“K-Komaeda, oh, goddd,” he exhales, feeling like his ribcage is going to break with how furiously his pulse is racing. He keeps finding himself caught between squeezing his eyes shut with pleasure and trying to keep his vision trained on the incredible sight of Nagito’s mouth sinking around his cock. His hips twitch a little, but he does everything within his power to hold still. _Let Komaeda go at his own pace…_

The sounds Nagito makes start getting wetter… lewder. Saliva pools down around the base of his cock, and it’s hard not to lose control. Hajime finds himself trying to do math in his head, diagram sentences, think about collecting resources for a class goal, _anything_ to stave off his increasingly desperate need to finish. He doesn’t want to finish yet. It’s too soon. It’d be too embarrassing.

Nagito pulls off long enough to purr, “You taste amazing, Hinata-kun. Are you going to cum for me? Are you gonna let me taste more of you? Hmm?” and that’s almost the end for Hajime.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” he hisses and backpedals furiously away from his partner’s mouth. His dick is throbbing almost painfully, but the cold air and deep breaths are enough to calm him down. _Phew, barely held it together._

“Oh, god, did I hurt you?? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have known someone like me would be horrible at oral se—“

“No!!” Hajime exclaims a little too loudly, his voice cracking. He readjusts. “Er, no! I just… I don’t want to finish. I haven’t made you feel good yet. P-plus, I didn’t think it’d be very nice of me to finish in your mouth… or make a mess all over you…”

Nagito stares with big, confused eyes for a beat before shuddering with a peal of laughter. “You’re worried about _that_? Hinata-kun, you’re seriously nice to a fault. I would have happily swallowed every drop of cum you graced me with.”

“Don’t say dirty things like that so casually!! Jesus!” Hajime lets himself flop onto his back and digs his palms into his eyes. Despite everything, though, he’s still fully erect, so he can’t really fake irritation all that convincingly.

Nagito seizes the opportunity to crawl onto him and reverse the roles. Now he’s on top… and his underwear were fully discarded at some point, leaving a completely exposed, lithe body to hover over Hajime.

“Why are you so attractive?” he grumbles, wrapping his arms around Nagito’s shoulders despite himself. They kiss again. This time Nagito has the leverage to push his tongue past Hajime’s lips and lick playfully into his mouth, which is unexpected and _really_ hot. Hajime finds himself hooking his heels around his partner’s hips and pulling them down against his, so he has something to grind against.

“Mmmm…” Nagito moans against Hajime’s mouth. “Hinata-kun… I love you.”

The world feels a little blurrier as Nagito’s long, wonderful fingers wrap around both their cocks and pumps them together. Hajime feels pliant and totally immobile in his grasp. “Love you,” he murmurs before biting a knuckle to keep himself quiet. Hell if he’s going to explain the weird sounds that came from his cottage to their friends tomorrow morning.

Nagito’s fallen into a rhythm, and Hajime finds himself bucking into it, wanting more, more of Nagito, more of his touch… The feeling of his hands, the pulse of his warm cock against Hajime’s own, the way their leaking fluids intermingle—he wants more. Nagito does his best to keep it going but seems to tire out after a while, his wrists slowing and his breathing growing labored.

“…I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, but I think I really just want to suck you off,” he finally says with a sigh.

“I-I can’t say no to that,” Hajime replies, flushing at how blunt his partner continues to be. “But I wanna… suck yours, too. Can we both—y’know…”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Nagito gracefully repositions himself so that his beloved has full access to his cock. He leans down onto his elbows and readies himself to continue working on Hajime’s, but first he looks over his shoulder and waits for some kind of prompt from the brunette.

Hajime grabs Nagito’s hips and goes for it. So Nagito groans and resumes where he left off as well.

Hajime senses himself struggling a bit to figure out a good technique. He’s at a disadvantage, being on the bottom, but he does what he can with his grasp on Nagito’s hips to maintain control. He’s doubly disadvantaged because Nagito picked up on all his sweet spots weirdly quickly and is making sloppy, wet noises that make Hajime burn all the way to his ears. Hard to focus with that going on. But with some fumbling, he trial-and-errors his way to a decent methodology. He _really_ knows he’s got something good going when Nagito stills momentarily above him, seemingly frozen with pleasure. He moans around Hajime’s dick, which makes Hajime moan in turn, and then it becomes something of a struggle for dominance between the two.

Hajime unravels first, with a jerk and a muffled yelp. Nagito makes good on his word and catches it all in his mouth, swallows it without any difficulty, and even goes back to lick Hajime’s cock clean. The downside of this position is that Hajime doesn’t really get to watch any of this, but the sensations are good enough. He assumes this won’t be their last sexual encounter with each other; there will be plenty of chances to watch.

He’s spent after cumming, and his limbs feel like jello, but he’d sooner swear celibacy than give up on returning the favor now.

Nagito tilts his head down, the top resting on one of Hajime’s thighs, so that he can peer upside-down at his partner. It’s a little silly looking, but the thought of being watched while sucking cock from this vulnerable position makes Hajime’s already-expended dick twitch a little. He doubles down on his efforts, hollowing out his cheeks and guiding Nagito’s hips up and down.

“Oh, Hinata-kun,” Nagito groans. “I can’t believe you have your gorgeous mouth around me like this. Already, I’ve had the honor of drinking your delicious, salty cum, and yet you continue to pleasure me… I’m truly spoiled.”

Hajime can’t tell if the dirty talk is for him or for Nagito himself, but either way, he continues sucking in earnest. His fingers are digging hard, now, into Nagito’s hips, and it might leave marks, but they’ve already established that the older boy is super into that. So it’s fine.

“Please, please, keep going—keep making me feel good—Hinata-kun, you’re so good… Ah…”

He flinches and lifts himself out of Hajime’s mouth, but fails to do much more than that in time. He finishes with a sharp cry, shooting hot streaks of cum… basically all over both of them. The intensity of his orgasm makes colors flash behind his eyelids, and he just barely manages to collapse next to Hajime instead of on top of him. For the next minute, he faintly registers the sound of tissues being pulled out of a box, the rustling of Hajime probably wiping himself off and asking if he’s okay.

“M’okay,” Nagito says with his face buried in the bed. He realizes, too late, that by lying down he’s probably tarnished Hajime’s sheets with his own ejaculate, and normally, he’d monologue about how terrible a thing this was for him to do, but he’s honest-to-God too spent to even bother. It’s Hajime that rolls him onto his back as if he were a comatose log, and it’s Hajime who tenderly wipes away the remaining traces of mess on Nagito’s stomach. Nagito mumbles appreciatively.

“…Did you like all that?” Hajime asks, hopeful. He reclines next to Nagito, and they bask in each other’s warm glow.

“Amazing,” is Nagito’s fervent summary of the whole thing. “I never dreamed I’d get to touch someone I love in such intimate ways. Let alone be touched.”

Hajime considers this answer and kisses Nagito’s sweaty forehead. “I’m glad I got to make you feel good.” It’s hard to keep affection from coating his tone, so he just lets it. “…I, definitely left a big mark on your neck. Sorry.”

Nagito graces him with a warm and unhurried smile. “Good.”

* * *

 

“How can I say this… well…”

The next morning finds Usami standing again before a bowing pair of penitent lovers. Hajime’s face is practically flat on the floor, he’s so mortified, but Nagito is composed as usual.

“I feel like at this point, there’s no use in scolding you two… Maybe the fact that I have something like this to punish you for is punishment enough in and of itself…” Her head is dipped deep in difficult thought. The greatest punishment of all, for Hajime at least, is the fact that they now have confirmation that Usami knows what sex is. Oh, boy.

“We’re very sorry,” Nagito says, seemingly sincere, but now Hajime knows better and knows he’s full of shit. “I would like to say it won’t happen again, but I think we both know that that’d be a boldfaced lie.”

Usami’s ears twitch, either in fear or annoyance. Maybe both. “Well… hmm… wellllll… Just keep it down from now on, please!! Waking up your classmates is a big no-no!” And with that, the cartoony magical rabbit poofs away. She has a tendency to leave abruptly when she senses things aren’t going her way.

Hajime lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Now that that’s over…”

“You wanna go again?”

“Sure—wait, huh!?”


End file.
